SV (sampling value) means digital sampling data transmitted on process layer of a smart substation in an intelligent grid. For SV Ethernet data based on Ethernet IEEE802.3, its sampling frequency of transmission is equal to or greater than 4000 Hz/s. This requires that the recipient has strong data processing ability.
The existing technologies mainly use an ordinary 8 bit addressing processor, which makes ASN.1 (Abstract Syntax Notation One) feature recognition and decoding bit by bit according to IEC61850-9-2 protocol. The decoding efficiency is not satisfactory. Furthermore, the data processing ability of the 8-bit addressing processor is far less than that of a specific DSP data processor with 32-bit addressing.
It requires that all data addresses should be aligned as per 32-bit format if 32-bit addressing is adopted and a DSP with large on-chip cache is used. In this way, the data to be processed can be read out in one read cycle. To achieve this, the SV Ethernet data conforming to IEC61850-9-2 protocol should be split and reorganized to form 32-bit aligned data by a method of programming DSP application software. However, this method not only increases the complexity and difficulty of the DSP application software, but also causes a dramatic decline in decoding efficiency, which leads to a poor overall performance of the SV data processing.